Classroom
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Two paleontologists are about to learn that they don't know nearly as much as they thought.  They're about to be schooled, courtesy of a yellow light.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Classroom

Rating: K+ mild language

Spoilers: NO

Description: Two paleontologists are about to learn that they don't know nearly as much as they thought. They're about to be schooled, courtesy of a yellow light.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or characters.

Author: This is an attempt at variety. I write a lot of romance and humor. I'm not sure what genre this is, frankly. I'm still working on this. I haven't written the next chapter yet.

Classroom, Chapter One

"I know you don't want to hear any more of my theories, Doctor, but I was watching a research film on the Bagarataan dinosaur and the scientists who've studied the skeleton agree with me. We all think it's not a t-Rex but a relative of Troodon."

Dr. Moore sighed. He was getting too old for these debates. He knew his field of paleontology better than these young pups.

"It is irresponsible" said Moore tiredly, "to judge an entire type of dinosaur by one incomplete juvenile skeleton. It may indeed be a relative of Troodon, but stating that as fact with so little evidence is shoddy paleontology."

Stanley smiled at his mentor. He was brilliant, but becoming as rigid and stale as the skeletons. "If it is a Troodon relative, think what it could mean. Is it as brainy?"

Dr. Moore laughed. "Brainy is a relative turn, junior. And when using it to describe a dinosaur, one should take into consideration that the specimen would still be dumber than a walnut."

Stanley laughed. "Point taken, Dr."

He stared off into the distance. Suddenly, a yellow, flashing light appeared.

"Stanley, do you see that or do I need to get out of the sun?" said Dr. Moore.

"I see it Dr. What is it?"

They stared at the anomaly. Being scientists they both were compelled to investigate.

"What is it indeed?" mused the doctor, getting up and moving toward it.

Then they heard a roar, and they both ran. Seconds later, a Troodon came charging through. It wasn't huge. It was about the size of a man, 6 feet tall and about 140 pounds.

"Oh, my God!" screamed Stanley. "Do you see it?"

"Yes. It's magnificent!"

"It's real! It can't be, but it is! It's a real, living Troodon!" Stanley was practically wetting himself in the excitement.

The scientists stood still, watching their research come to life. It was bipedal, and bright green, like a shiny, tropical plant. It also stood still, craning its long neck to look around. It sniffed the air, trying to sense danger.

"Look at its head!"

"I know. It does have the capacity for a large brain!"

"This is so exciting! A real live, specimen instead of dusty bones," cried Dr. Moore, sounding more like a young pup himself.

"I wish it would move!"

"There it goes. It's moving!" cried Dr. Moore.

"It's coming this way," said Stanley.

"Great! We can see it close up!"

"Uh, Doctor, it's a carnivore, probably scared, and we're in its way."

"Hmm, oh. You're right."

"Run!"

Meanwhile, at the same site but a distance away, the ARC team had arrived.

"Where's the anomaly, Jess?" asked Matt into the comm.

"50 yards to your left. I wish the area had CCTV. I hate being blind."

Becker chuckled. "Where do you expect them to hang the cameras?"

"They could do it. They have a camera the size of a pin head. I think they could manage to rig up monitors along a bunch of white cliffs."

"Let's get moving," said Matt.

They moved cautiously in the direction Jess led them. Then they heard screams.

"Human," said Connor. "That's a relief."

Then they heard a roar.

"Spoke to soon," said Abby.

"It wasn't very loud though," said Matt. "Maybe we're dealing with a smaller species."

"I like that," said Connor.

"Smaller dinosaurs can still eat you, Connor."

"Thanks for the warning Action Man."

As they ran toward the screams, two men ran toward them.

"Help!"

"It's chasing us!" cried the second of the two men.

"What is it? Describe it to us," said Matt.

"You won't believe it," said the older man.

"Try us," said Abby.

"Heads up!" yelled Becker, seeing the dinosaur approach.

"Oh my God!" cried the older man.

"Easy," said Matt. "We've got it."

He nodded to Becker, and they fired. The dinosaur fell.

"Like I said," said Connor. "I like the smaller species."

"It's a Troodon," said Matt.

"That's right," said the younger stranger. "Are you a paleontologist too?"

"I dabble a bit," said Matt.

"I am Dr. Moore, and this is my associate Dr. Stanley. We are both paleontologists."

"Great, more Connors," muttered Becker. Abby smiled.

"You must be quite excited by this then," said Connor.

"Indeed," said Dr. Moore.

"Let's get on with the mission," said Becker. "Is the anomaly still stable, Jess?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Matt. "Let's get to work."

"What are you doing?" asked Dr. Moore.

"We're going to handle the dinosaur," said Abby. "Don't worry we're trained for this."

"So are we," said Stanley.

Becker scoffed. "No offense, but the live ones are a bit different."

Matt and Becker grabbed the dinosaur, and carefully lifted it, carrying it toward the anomaly, as Jess guided them.

The two paleontologists followed the ARC team. They arrived in front of the anomaly and set down the dinosaur.

"What is it?" asked Dr. Stanley, gesturing to the anomaly.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't at liberty to say," said Abby.

Dr. Moore huffed. Abby figured that he was a man who didn't like being out of the loop.

Connor set up the locking device. "Ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Dr. Moore.

"I told you. We take care of these situations," said Abby.

"How?" asked the young doctor.

"Ready to send it through," said Matt. Connor nodded.

Matt and Becker picked the thing up, which was much easier than usual, and approached the anomaly.

"Stop! What are you doing?" screamed Dr. Moore, running in front of them and blocking their way to the anomaly.

"Step out of the way," said Matt. "Let us do our jobs."

"No! You can't!" cried Dr. Stanley. "You can't get rid of it!"

"We have to study it. We finally have a living specimen. Think of how far this will propel paleontology," said Dr. Moore.

"Get out of the way," barked Becker.

"No! You have no right! As a leading paleontologist, I demand you give us the specimen for research."

Matt laughed.

"Guys," said Jess. "What's going on?"

"We're fine Jess, just dealing with a couple of pinheaded eggheads," said Becker.

"We don't have time for this," said Abby. "We have to get this dinosaur back to its own time."

"No!"

Becker looked at Matt, and Matt nodded, taking the dinosaur completely in his arms.

Becker moved away from Matt, and toward the men.

"Move aside, or I will shoot," he said.

Dr. Moore laughed. "You muscle-brained storm troopers are all alike. You think that solves everything."

Becker looked at Matt, smirked, and shot Dr. Moore with his EMD.

"I love shooting eggheads," he said.

"What have you done?" screamed Stanley.

"It's OK, kid," said Matt, dragging the dinosaur. "The gun's non-lethal. He'll be fine."

"Sore," said Becker. "And with a hell of a headache, but fine."

Abby went to Stanley to calm him as he kneeled by Dr. Moore.

Becker, Connor, and Matt then pushed the Troodon through.

"Well, that's done," said Matt.

"Let's go," said Becker.

"We can't just leave them," said Abby.

"They're fine Abigail."

Connor shut the anomaly. "He's right Abs. Time to go."

Abby looked at Becker.

Becker sighed. "Fine."

Abby walked beside Stanley to their truck as Becker and Connor walked behind, carrying the unconscious Dr. Moore.

"You can't tell anyone," said Abby. "I know this is your life's work. I know the scientist in you is screaming, but you can't spread this around."

"Think of the panic, mate," said Connor.

"But think of all we could learn," said Stanley.

"It's a priority thing," said Matt. "What's more important knowledge or innocent lives?"

"I can't just forget about this, and the Dr? Please, he's an old, stubborn, dedicated coot. He'll hunt down the truth."

"Will he now?" said Matt. "Then I think you both better come with us."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Classroom

"We have an opportunity here, one none of us ever dreamed we'd have," said Dr. Moore. He stood in Lester's office at the ARC. Also in the room were Abby, Matt, Connor, and Dr. Stanley.

"There are so many things we can't learn from skeletons, and here we have living dinosaurs. How can we not study them?"

James Lester was quiet for a while. "Matt's EMDs do present us with the ability to capture them alive without adding more danger. It was a matter of protecting the population and us before. Studying the creatures was a luxury we just didn't have."

"We can now," said Abby. "The menagerie section already takes basic information: height, weight, existing injuries, age, etc. Maybe it's time to do more."

Lester thought. "You two are new to this," he said to the paleontologists. "People die. Human safety has to be priority."

"Of course," said Dr. Moore.

"What do you think Matt?"

"Since Connor has moved on to anomaly research, we could use someone focusing on creature research, in coordination with Abby and the menagerie."

"Perhaps," said Lester. He made his decision. "Fine. On a temporary basis. How would you two like to work at the ARC?"

The two newcomers smiled.

"Keep in mind that all data and discoveries would be confidential. I'm afraid there will be no published papers, no Nobel prizes," said Lester.

"Do they have Nobel prizes for paleontology?" asked Connor.

Lester went on. "You will be under strict regulations and secrecy. Do you understand?"

"We do," said Stanley, "and I'm almost positive that I speak for Dr. Moore in saying, we agree, and put us to work."

"Indeed," said Dr. Moore.

"Welcome aboard," said Lester.

Half an hour later, the new members stood in Ops.

"Here are your id bracelets," said Jess. "These are your computer passwords, and security codes."

"Speaking of security," said Becker. "I know how curious you egg..." seeing Jess' scowl he changed his wording, "scientists can be. Stay in your cleared areas, follow our rules, and we won't have any problems."

"You mean you won't shoot me again?" asked Dr. Moore.

Becker smiled. "Not if you behave."

"You did apologize for that, didn't you, Becker?" asked Jess.

Becker raised an eyebrow. "They were standing in the way of the mission, Jess, literally. I don't apologize for doing my job."

Jess scowled.

Becker sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I apologize."

Jess smiled.

"Stand in the way of the mission again, and I'll shoot you again," said Becker, smirking at Jess, and leaving Ops.

"Don't worry, he's really nice," said Jess.

"Maybe if you're a pretty girl in a short skirt," said Stanley.

Jess blushed.

"I apologize for my colleague, Miss Parker. Sometimes his brain is slower than his mouth."

"I didn't mean any offense," said Stanley.

"It's OK," said Jess. With a smile she added, "My brain is frequently slower than my mouth, too."

Stanley smiled.

"These computer passwords unlock the files on the creatures. I imagine you want to start reading them right away..."

"Definitely," said Dr. Moore. "Look at me; I'm so excited I'm shaking."

Jess smiled. "It's a dinosaur doctor's dream come true, isn't it?"

"Indeed." He smiled kindly at Jess.

The new staff members were set up in a lab inside the menagerie section.

"I still can't believe it," said Dr. Moore, standing in front of the mammoth enclosure. "It's amazing."

"He's one of our oldest residents," said Abby. "He's been here so long that I don't think we, especially Lester, could send him home even if we found an anomaly to his time and location."

"How do you decide who you send and keep?" asked Stanley.

"It's completely a matter of ability to send them back, and safety. We've had to kill some creatures, unfortunately, that posed too great a risk to human safety."

"Like what?"

"There were many before Matt. Since his arrival, we've been able to stun most without harm, but with the future beetles and future burrowing bugs we had no choice but to kill them."

"Future? The anomalies lead to the future as well?" asked Moore.

"Yes."

"Think of that, Stanley. All the things we could learn about evolution."

"Unfortunately, most of the creatures from the future are deadly. They're just too big a risk."

Moore scoffed. "Why? Your security is impressive. Why not keep all the creatures? Look at lions and bears. They are dangerous."

Abby smiled. He just didn't get it. "I'm sorry, Dr. Moore, but some things you just have to experience. Believe me, I am the last person who wants any living thing to die, but sometimes these creatures and humans do not mix."

Dr. Moore frowned.

Abby could see he was not convinced. She hoped that he would come around, or she feared they may have just acquired a lot of trouble with their new staff member.

"Read the files. Pay special attention to the report on a man named Leek and his private collection. We lost a friend that day. Stephen sacrificed himself to save others and the general public."

Stanley showed compassion. "It must be tough. We've never lost any colleagues because of our specimens, have we Dr.?"

Dr. Moore looked less rigid and argumentative... "No, indeed. Yes, I will study your files. You are right, in this area, we lack experience."

Abby smiled. "I'd also read about Helen Cutter. She used the future predators as henchmen."

"That's a frightening thought," said Dr. Moore. "How?"

"Future tech. I don't want to say more. You'll get overwhelmed. You get to reading, and I'll check on you later."

A few hours later, and Connor strolled into Abby's office.

"How are they settling in?" asked Connor.

"OK, I guess. They're reading up on the creatures."

"Becker's worried."

Abby laughed. "I'm not surprised. I think Moore's as stubborn as he is."

"Still, Becker's got youth, muscle, and firepower on his side," said Connor.

Abby smiled. "I can't see them getting into a physical altercation, Connor."

Connor chuckled.

"Did you know that Moore has requested to go on field missions?" he asked.

Abby looked stunned. "No. I bet Becker loved that."

"Oh, yeah. Actually, it wasn't really a request, so much as a demand."

"Lovely. I'm beginning to think maybe Becker is right to worry," said Abby. "We don't need another private zoo."

"Moore doesn't strike me as that kind of a fanatic. He's a scientist. Leek was just a creep," said Connor.

"True."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

This was written with ch.2, but it was so long, that I broke them up. B/J are in a relationship, and it enters the story here. Should have known I couldn't keep them out!

Chapter Three

Jess and Becker were eating lunch. They had given up on playing their relationship coolly at work. Neither one had the self-control. At the moment, Jess was feeding Becker spoonfuls of her lunch, clam chowder.

"See? There are other yummy seafood varieties besides prawns."

He chuckled, staring into her blue eyes.

"Whatever. I like prawns."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Fine. I give up." She took the spoon away.

Becker grabbed her arm. "Oh, don't do that," he said, opening his mouth.

She giggled and continued to feed him.

"Ew. I hope you realize, sir that this little scene chips away at your masculine dominance," said Vale.

Becker looked up to see two of his subordinates, his third in command, Lt. Vale, and Sergeant Nicole Bilson.

"Why don't you say that again, Lt. In about an hour? We'll have hand to hand practice," said Becker.

Bilson laughed.

"Never mind," said Vale. Putting on his best smile, he said, "You know I worship you Captain."

Jess giggled, and Bilson dragged Vale away.

"He's really good at kissing up to you," said Jess, feeding Becker.

"Yeah, but only doing it after wise cracks takes away from the enjoyment."

Jess raised her eyebrow. "It does, really?" She said with a grin.

"No," he said smiling.

The two of them sat giggling and acting hormonal, until Chef Bernie came over.

"I have had a request, and I regret that I have no choice but to deliver it," said Bernie.

Jess was alarmed. "What is it?"

"The exact words were, 'Bernie get over there and make my field coordinator and chief of security stop acting like love starved adolescents. They're making people sick. Well, me at least.' That was the message. I am sorry... I love seeing you two together."

Becker chuckled. "It's OK, Bernie. Please tell Lester we're on our way out."

"But give us a few minutes," said Jess.

Bernie smiled. "I'll distract him while you have a mushy goodbye," he said with a wink.

Jess blushed and giggled. "You're the best, Bernie," she said.

Becker laughed. Bernie took Lester into his office inside the kitchen on some pretense. Becker and Jess left the table, and threw away their trash. Then Jess jumped into Becker's arms, and they kissed long and passionately.

Their canoodling had become such a familiar sight, that no one in the canteen paid attention.

"Five long hours until I get to do this again," said Jess, still in his arms.

"You'll survive," he said with a smile.

"I'll see you later then," she said.

He kissed her deeply, and reluctantly set her on the ground. He watched her every movement as she walked away.

"I didn't realize relationships among colleagues were permitted," said Dr. Moore.

"It's an usual environment here," said Becker.

"Indeed." After a pause, he said, "I understand you oppose Stanley and me going into the field."

"Military or medical personnel only."

"Maitland and Temple aren't military, or medical."

Becker sighed. "They're special. They have more experience than anyone here, including me. I'm sorry, Dr. but those are the regulations. No exceptions."

"Except Miss Parker."

Becker stared daggers at him. "You were hired to study the creatures. There weren't any in that particular incident file. You shouldn't be reading it."

Dr. Moore said nothing.

"I told you before, follow the rules and we won't have problems. Don't follow them and we will."

"Don't threaten me."

Becker smiled. "I was warning you, as a courtesy." Becker dropped his shoulders and relaxed. "I was like you when I joined the ARC: eager and cavalier even. Then my entire team was wiped out. I don't particularly like you, but I don't want you to die, either."

The doctor looked at the young soldier. "You are more complex that I gave you credit for, Captain. I apologize."

Becker chuckled. "Not really. It's my job to keep everyone safe, humans get priority."

The doctor nodded. "Perhaps, after we've worked together for a time you will change your mind about field missions."

"I won't."

The paleontologist stared at him. There was an uneasy tension between the two.

Finally Becker said, "If you'll excuse me, I have a job to get back to."

Dr. Moore held his steady gaze, "As do I."

Becker looked at him, and left. He felt even more uneasy about the new paleontologist team. He hoped he was wrong, but he felt foreboding inside. He couldn't shake the feeling that their presence in the ARC was a bad idea.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This features my OC Sergeant Bilson for her story, see "New Soldier."

Chapter Four

"You have to let us go with the teams," said Dr. Stanley. "We have so many questions that studying dinosaurs in the menagerie simply won't answer."

"Such as?" asked Lester.

"Flying," said Dr. Moore.

Dr. Moore stood, leaning against a wall in Lester's office. He and Stanley had been in the ARC for a month now. The rules and regulations were becoming tedious, and he was developing a heavy disdain for the non-paleontologists running the ARC.

"How many dinosaurs could actually fly?" he asked rhetorically. "Why did they have feathers if many did not fly? Do the feathers on larger dinosaurs, like some early ancestors of t-Rex, mean that they were warm-blooded? Is the current prevalent theory among paleontologists that many dinosaurs were social and lived in herds correct? Why did Triceratops have that unique horned ornament? We're pretty sure it wasn't for defense, but was for species recognition, so species wouldn't mate with close relatives. Is that correct? Why..."

"Alright, alright," said Lester, putting up his hand. "You do have many questions. Some of those aren't going to be answered by field work," he said. "Herds? The only way to answer that might be to see them in their natural habitat."

Becker caught the glint in Moore's eyes. "Which isn't going to happen," he said.

Moore stared at him. "Why does it seem like this organization is against us? How can we get answers if you won't let us?"

"This isn't personal, doctor. I really don't care about your research one way or the other," said Becker. "I only care about keeping you alive. You want to see them in their natural habitat? No way. No one goes through the anomalies."

"No one but the main team. I find it tediously sickening how you'll break the rules to feed your own agenda."

Becker laughed. "What agenda? Keeping people safe? Protecting society from the stuff that comes through? Doctor, you're paranoid."

Moore continued to glare at him.

"Dr. Moore, I told you when you joined that there were restrictions on your research, and as the Captain has just said, these are not personally directed. These anomalies and creatures are dangerous."

"I don't care! Paleontology is my life! You have to let me conduct my research. You have to! You're killing me!"

Stanley put a hand on Moore's shoulder. "Take it easy, doctor, please."

Becker raised an eyebrow, and looked at Lester. Lester sighed. "I'm sorry, but for your own safety, and that of the teams and the general public, you will conduct your research within the menagerie."

Doctor Moore was fuming. "Ignorance! Cowardly ignorance! You are wasting the opportunities these anomalies provide! It's criminal!"

He stormed out followed by Stanley.

Alone in the office, Lester said to Becker, "It would seem you were correct. They were indeed a mistake."

Becker sighed. "Moore's insane."

"He does seem a tad more obsessed than I had thought. What do I do, fire him? Would that turn his obsession even more against us?"

"Probably. I don't think I'd do anything just yet, Lester. I don't know how dangerous he is. We don't want to push him."

"Do you think he'd be violent? God, would he go to the press?"

"I don't think so. His ego is too big to share this secret with anyone else. I don't have enough information though to recommend any action just yet," said Becker. "I'll have my people watch him, and ask Jess to monitor their every move inside the ARC."

"Yes, good."

Becker nodded, and left Lester's office.

"Tail the dinosaur docs? Seriously?" asked Vale. "Captain, don't we have more important things to do?"

"At the moment, nothing is more important. I'm afraid they might become security risks, especially Moore. We need to treat them carefully, until we know what they're capable of."

"Yes, sir," said Vale.

"Good. Be subtle Vale, and don't provoke them. Right now, it's just observation. I want them shadowed. If you see anything suspicious report it immediately."

"Understood. Anyone special you want assigned?"

"I'll leave that to you."

"Yes, sir."

Vale had assigned a team of security people to keep the paleontologists under surveillance. Becker wanted intelligence on their behavior, and Vale had one special idea in mind.

"Chat Stanley up?" asked Bilson. "Vale, I'm a highly trained sergeant in her Majesty's service, not a secret agent."

Vale smiled. "Bill, with those long legs, thick eyelashes, and baby blues, you so look the part of a Bond girl."

"Someone less accustomed to your idiotic banter might take that as sexual harassment," she replied.

"Believe me, I know. Lots of girls have no sense of humor." He smiled.

"How are you still alive and serving in the military?" she asked, shaking her head.

Vale smiled again. He and Bilson were quiet a pair, both gorgeous blonds, fit, and possessors of dazzling white smiles. Personality wise, they were almost opposite. Vale was flirty and energetic while Bilson was thoughtful and sensitive.

"I'm not asking you to seduce him, you know," said Vale. "Just get close. Maybe you can get a read on him. You read people well."

"True. I had you sewn up as a playboy lieutenant pretty fast. Sir," she said, with a grin. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Oh, maybe you should wear your hair down, and undo a button."

"Watch it. You're dangerously close to that harassment cliff again. Don't fall over."

Vale smiled, and watched Bilson go; all the while he hummed the theme to the Avengers 1960s TV show.

Bilson watched the security surveillance of the paleontologists, waiting for an opening. Finally, she saw one: Stanley walked alone toward the research section.

She planned it just right, and happened to bump into him 'accidentally.'

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, after colliding with him. "How embarrassing. I don't look like a very alert soldier, do I?"

Stanley chuckled. "No harm done. I won't tell anyone."

Bilson smiled. Stanley seemed mesmerized by her smile for an instant. "So, you're new too. How are you fitting in?" asked Bilson.

"Like an out of place skeleton in a display."

She chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

Stanley groaned. "We're stifled. There are so many rules. We're locked out of so many things, literally. I'm going to the research section to study up on the Therocephalians, but I just know half the good stuff will be locked out."

"Good stuff?"

"The mission reports are a little...vague."

"Well, there is a security issue."

"I know, but the accounts are so clinical. I need to know more. I need to see how the creatures move, react, and even how they sound."

Bilson smiled. "Be careful what you wish for. I've been on a few field missions I'd just as soon forget."

"But you were there."

"Yes."

"That's what we need, the experience. We can't get Lester or Becker to listen."

"They're trying to keep you safe."

Stanley scoffed. "We need to do our jobs. Say, would you mind chatting about your experience, in the field, I mean?"

"Of course not, if you have clearance," she said with a smile.

"Oh, as long as it doesn't actually involve the dinosaurs, I have clearance," he said sarcastically, but Bilson couldn't help thinking he was nuts to want to meet a dinosaur.

Bilson and Stanley chatted. Stanley's eyes popped at her descriptions. His face drooled with envy.

"You saw a raptor? You actually saw it move?"

"Yeah. It was terrifying. It was agile, and strong. It jumped over fences with ease, it maneuvered effortlessly. And when it stared at you," Bilson shivered, "it was creepy."

"Ugh! I have to get into the field!"

Bilson wondered if this plan to get close to him wasn't backfiring. He was more eager than ever. "I don't mean to sound patronizing, but you know a raptor is a killer, right?"

Stanley chuckled. "I sound insane, don't I? You're right of course. I know it's a carnivore. I know it has speed and cunning. You have to understand."

He took a deep breath, and continued, "You're a soldier. What if your whole life all you had were gun books. All you could do was read and study about life as a soldier. You dreamed about actually being one. You could smell the gunpowder, though you'd never been close to it. You only held old, rusty pieces of weaponry. Then one day, you walked into an actual arsenal. Guns were within your grasp. You smelled, for real, the gunpowder. Then, cruelly, you were told you couldn't touch. 'For your own good."

Bilson stared at him. It did make a kind of sense. "Of course, Dr. Stanley, guns won't leap on top of you or claw and tear your flesh."

Stanley nodded, chuckling ruefully.

"I do, however, see your point," she said honestly.

"Do you?" he asked. He then chuckled in relief. "You're the first person to not act like I'm insane."

She smiled. "Don't take it personally. You just need to remember one thing when dealing with anyone connected to the ARC."

"What's that?"

She smiled, blinding him. "We are all certifiably insane."

He laughed. "I think I like you."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Oh, my gosh! You are so tense," said Jess, massaging her boyfriend's neck.

"It comes with being head of security," said Becker, giving in to her warm, gentle hands. "You should have been a massage therapist."

She giggled. "No thank you. I only want one client."

"I better know the man."

"Yes, you do, intimately," she said, leaning over his head to kiss him.

"You are a blessing, Jess," he said.

She smiled. "Can you talk about what's causing so much stress?"

She plopped down next to him in the break room.

"You know it already," he said. "It's our special surveillance subjects."

"Ah," said Jess. "They haven't been up to anything unusual."

"That's what worries me. It feels like the calm before the storm," said Becker.

She smiled sympathetically, and squeezed his hand.

"Captain?" called Vale, standing just outside. "May I speak with you? In private? Sorry, Miss Parker."

"It's fine. I'll see you later," she said, giving Becker a quick peck as she left the room.

"Go ahead, Vale," said Becker.

Vale entered the break room. "Bill has news, and it isn't good."

"Where is she?"

"Waiting in your office. She should tell you in private, sir."

"Right. Let's go."

In the security office, Bilson sat watching the monitors tuned to the paleontologists.

"Bill? Vale says we need to talk."

"Yes sir."

Becker nodded. Vale came inside the small office too, and closed the door.

"I think Dr. Moore is up to something sir. Stanley says he's been taking shooting lessons off-site, and he just received a secret shipment to his home. They've got tranquilizer guns and lots of tranquilizers—dinosaur-sized, sir."

Becker sighed. "I don't suppose you have proof."

"Sorry, no."

"We do have Stanley's conversation to Bilson, sir. He made the statements here, in the ARC," said Vale. "He'd be dead if he was a spy."

"I don't know if his statements are enough. Maybe he was just boasting, for Bill's benefit."

"I don't think so, Sir," said Bilson.

"Neither do I, but it is a possibility, one he would surely bring up to Lester." Becker sighed. "Ok, keep monitoring and following them. Bill, good work."

Bilson smiled.

"I'll go talk to Lester."

He opened the door, and on cue, the anomaly alarms went off.

Vale shook his head. "Typical."

"Bilson, watch the docs. Vale, with me."

They joined everyone in Ops.

"What have we got, Jess?" asked Matt.

"The anomaly is inside London Chocolatiers," she said.

"That's really specific," said Connor.

Becker smiled. "She has the address memorized."

"We have confirmation of incursion. Its raptors."

"Lovely," said Matt. "Let's go."

"Be careful!" called Jess. "And see that no chocolate is harmed!"

Becker quickly smiled back to her, as he ran out the door.

They pulled up to a quaint little chateau-esque building.

"There are two side doors, as well as the main door. The bottom level, where they make the chocolate, only has one entrance, a large loading bay to the back," said Becker.

Matt raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've been here a lot," said Becker. "Got the guided tour too."

Matt chuckled. "Jess' addiction's going to come in handy."

"I'm not addicted," said Jess, over the comms. "It's a mild attachment."

Becker scoffed. "Just like I'm mildly attached to guns."

"Exactly," she said. "I have CCTV. The raptors are confined to that building."

"That's lucky," said Abby.

"Not for the seven people inside," said Jess solemnly. "There are three dead for sure, and two I can see locked in a pantry. The other two are so far undetected, hiding on the main level."

"Lead us to them," said Matt.

"You got it," she said. "Go in the main door, to your right is a large display case, crammed with chocolate boxes. They're behind that."

"Right."

The team entered the building, and headed straight for the terrified customers, a woman and small child.

"It's alright," said Abby, "Let's get you out of here."

She nodded to Private Thompson, and he took them outside.

"Where are the other survivors?" asked Matt.

"Lower level, in the pantry. So far, the raptors can't get in," said Jess.

"Where are they?" asked Becker.

"All four monsters are on the lower level eating the chocolate."

"Be brave, Jess," said Becker, chuckling.

"I'm trying. Go to the back of your level, through the office, on your right there's a staircase. Be careful, the first raptor is beside the bottom of the stairs on the left."

"And the other three?" asked Matt.

"Two are in the kitchen that's just behind the stairs, and one is in the far right corner, trying to get into the pantry."

Becker and Vale descended the stairs first.

"Five more steps, Becker, and you'll be just above it," said Jess.

She saw him nod on the CCTV. Becker crouched down, and Vale maneuvered onto the step just below him. He nodded to Vale, and they stood up, firing.

"That got the attention of the one in the corner," said Jess. "It's coming toward you."

Matt and Abby ran down the stairs, and fired at the second raptor.

Jess sighed into the comms. "Two down. Excellent work."

"You too, Jess," said Matt.

Becker smiled. "Amen."

Jess chuckled. "Right. The pantry is clear now. You can get the last survivors out.

"Roger," said Matt. He motioned to Connor, who went over and opened the door. Two employees came out, hugging Connor. He took them up and outside.

"Two raptors left, back in the kitchen," said Jess.

Jess watched the team move toward the kitchen. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

It was Bilson.

"Tell the Captain, the paleontologists are on the way there."

"What?" asked Jess, incredulous. "Nicole, are you sure?"

"Talk to us Jess," said Matt over the comm.

"Sorry, uh, Bilson is here. She said the paleontologists are on the way there."

"What?" cried Becker.

"Sorry, sir," said Bilson, now on comm. "I caught them loading a jeep with the tranqs. Moore had a comm in his ear, and heard the address. I saw it up on the Jeep's sat nav screen. Then one of them hit me. I came to, and the security guards were tranqed and the docs were gone. They have to be headed for you."

"Damn it!" cried Becker.

"Abby, you and Vale head outside, and deal with those idiots. We'll take the raptors," said Matt.

"Two of you against two raptors? Abby stay with them. Thompson's outside, he'll help me handle the docs," said Vale.

Matt nodded. Becker smiled at Vale.

As Vale ran up the stairs, Becker and Matt headed into the kitchen, backed by Abby.

The outside was chaos. Ambulances were on the scene, as were police.

"Jess, any sight of the docs?" asked Vale.

"They're awfully stupid for PhDs," said Jess. "I'm tracking their sat nav. They're just about to pull up. Behind the building, Vale, there's a small driveway. That's where they're headed."

"Copy," said Vale, running behind the building, motioning to Thompson to come along.

Connor headed back inside to help with the raptors.

Just as Connor got down the steps, he heard a metallic grating coming from the kitchen.

"No!" screamed Matt.

Connor rushed in to see a garage-like door opening.

"Oh, my God!" cried Jess. "The loading bay!"

Matt, Becker, and Abby watched helplessly as the door opened, and a raptor jumped through, followed by the second raptor.

"Jess," said Lester, "What's the screaming for?"

Sergeant Bilson answered for her. "Two raptors sir," she said, "have just escaped into the city."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" cried Matt.

"Jess, where are they headed?" asked Becker.

"I...I can't tell. I'm trying to access city cam so that I can track them. There. The raptors are headed down the side street; luckily I don't see any people. They're going straight down the road, Becker."

"Copy," said Becker, running with Abby to the 4x4.

"How the hell did this door get open?" yelled Matt, running after his team.

Connor looked around, and saw a teenager hiding by the trash bin.

"Did you open the door?" asked Connor.

The boy nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. What were those things?"

"It's OK. You're safe," said Connor.

"Connor stay with him, and check the building for any more surprises," said Matt over the comm.

"Ok," said Connor.

"I fell asleep. I was having lunch in my car and overslept. I knew I was late, so I figured this was the quickest entrance," said the boy.

Connor looked at the four cars parked behind the building.

"That's why Jess didn't see you," said Connor.

"I'm so sorry," said Jess.

"Not your fault," said Connor.

"I'm still tracking the raptors on the same heading. I'm going to pull the cam out so I can see what's up ahead," said Jess. "Oh, No!"

"What?" asked Becker.

"Some kind of outdoor concert or play. The park is packed. If they keep heading for it..." Jess' voice trailed off.

Connor came out of the chocolate store. "Nothing and no one inside."

"No sign of the docs either," said Vale. "Unless they took advantage of that commotion."

"They did," said Jess. "I just got a ping from sat nav, they're chasing the raptors."

"Idiots!" yelled Vale. "Thompson: wait for recovery, and keep folks back."

Thompson nodded.

Connor gestured to the teenager, and again Thompson nodded. As Connor climbed in a car beside Vale, he saw Thompson taking the teen to an ambulance.

The chase was on. First were the raptors. They ran, scared and startled down a relatively quiet street. Behind them, the paleontologists. Behind them, Becker, Matt and Abby. Bringing up the rear was Connor and Vale.

"They've stopped," said Jess. "They are turning over a truck of some kind. It's a fish and chips truck. They're ripping it apart. Oh, no. Wait." Jess chuckled. "That is one dazed and confused man that just crawled out of one half."

"Lucky guy," said Matt.

"I don't see anyone else, or any...parts. I think he was the only one inside. The raptors are picking through it."

"I hope it was well stocked," said Becker.

"Now what are they doing?" asked Jess.

"Who?" asked Matt.

"The paleontologists. They've stopped about 200 feet away."

"They are insane," said Becker.

"What are they doing?" asked Matt.

"They' the raptors or 'they' the idiots? The raptors are still scavenging fish and chips. The idiots are watching. Stanley is filming. Moore is...no, don't!"

"What?"

Bilson answered. "He's actually approaching the raptors, Sir."

"He's suicidal!" cried Matt.

They pulled up behind them.

"I'm firing," said Becker. "At all four!"

Matt grabbed Stanley, "What the hell are you doing?"

"My job," said the young paleontologist.

"Matt," said Becker, gesturing at Moore.

"He's going to get killed," said Matt. "Moore! Get Back!"

Moore didn't hear.

"He's too far gone in his obsession, Matt," said Becker, "he doesn't even know you're here."

Back at Ops, Bilson noticed that Stanley was wearing a comm.

"Jess, patch me in privately to Stanley."

Jess nodded. "I hope you can talk sense into him."

"So do I." She waited for the nod from Jess, and talked to Stanley.

"Doctor Stanley? It's Sergeant Bilson, Nicole. Please don't do this."

"Now's not the best time, Nicole," he said, filming.

"It's not? I thought you wanted to be field personnel. We talk over comms constantly. Those of us who are still able to talk."

Stanley said nothing.

"That building the raptors escaped from? There are three dead bodies in there. Also a traumatized mom and little boy. He'll probably have nightmares for a long time."

"Nicole..." said Stanley.

"There's also a kid, can't be more than 17. He's pretty shook up, according to Private Thompson. He keeps saying how this is his fault."

"I don't know why you're telling me these things," said Stanley.

"Because this is field work," said Bilson. "It's not just creatures. It's the carnage and destruction and scars that don't heal too fast."

"I need to study these creatures, Bilson."

"Not like this. I kind of like you doctor. It would be a shame to end our association so soon. Think of all the things you could learn, safely and slowly."

Stanley heard her, but kept filming.

The raptors began looking around.

"I thing we just ran out of fish and chips," said Becker.

"Back," said Matt. "Back! Moore! Get back!"

"Look at the strength of their muscles in their legs!" Moore cried. "They can run faster than any paleontologist thought possible! Look at the cooperation between them! They aren't competing for food, but helping each other to get it! Amazing!"

The raptors sniffed the air. One moved cautiously toward the path they had been on, but the other stood still. It craned its neck toward Moore.

"Get back! For God's sake!" yelled Matt.

Becker moved forward slowly and cautiously, aiming at the raptor.

"Becker," whispered Jess.

"If your friend gets the Captain hurt, I'll never forgive you," said Bilson.

Stanley stopped filming, and looked toward the action. It seemed as if he was really seeing it for the first time.

"This isn't good," he said quietly. Then, raising his voice, he yelled. "Doctor Moore, you should move back!"

"Stanley! Look at it!"

"I am, from back here. Come here, with me, Sir."

"Look at the colors! It's so bright! Look at those claws," he said, moving closer. Doctor Moore, fifty-something years old, holder of several PhDs, walked closer to a killing machine.

"No!" screamed everyone: Matt, Becker, and Stanley, at the scene; Jess, Bilson, and Lester at Ops: Vale and Connor in their vehicle.

Moore continued lecturing about the raptor, "it isn't as big as the famous ones, but..."

Moore reached up to point, and turned toward the humans to smile at his find, and that's when the raptor leaped, grabbed, and rolled Moore onto the ground, tearing, slashing, and killing him instantly.

"No!" screamed Stanley. On instinct, he jumped down and started to run toward his mentor.

"You can't!" yelled Becker, intercepting him. "He's dead!"

Stanley stared at him, crying. Becker pushed him toward Matt. Then, taking advantage of the raptor's scavenging, he shot it with his EMD.

"The other one!" cried Connor. "It's moving!"

Vale instantly hit the gas, moving around the destroyed fish and chips truck and pursued the last raptor.

Matt dragged Stanley into the 4x4 as Becker hopped in the driver's seat. They were right behind Connor and Vale.

Bilson talked softly into the comm, trying to comfort Stanley.

"I'm sorry," she said. She told him "You're safe," and "It's going to be OK," and anything else she could think of, but never, "I told you so."

Stanley was quiet, except for the sobbing.

"It's heading for the park," said Becker. "Damn it!"

"It's pretty much deserted," said Jess.

"What? You said it was packed," said Matt.

Becker smiled. "My girl is brilliant! Isn't she brilliant, Matt?"

Matt smiled. "Becker seems to think this is your doing, Jess."

"Of course," she said. "It just so happens there was a toxic sewer leak under the park, which will be discovered to be a false alarm in a few hours."

Becker chuckled.

"Yeah," said Matt. "She's brilliant."

"There are a few stragglers though, and that's a few too many," said Jess.

"You're right," said Connor. "We've got to get this sucker. See if you can ram it."

"Ram a dinosaur, seriously?" asked Vale. Then he smiled. "There are days I like this job. Hold on, Connor."

They braced themselves, and Vale hit the gas to the floor. The raptor was running fast, but they were speeding up on it.

"Here we go!" cried Vale.

"You guys are crazy!" yelled Abby.

"Ahh!" they screamed, and plowed into prehistoric flesh.

As the late Doctor Moore had pointed out, the raptor wasn't as big as other dinosaurs, so it didn't stop the car upon impact. It did slow it down, and Vale was able to control the skid, and they plowed, dinosaur and car, into an empty photo stall at the park.

"You guys all right?" asked Matt in the comms.

"Yeah," said Connor. "Vale?"

"What a ride," he said. "Ew, The dino's not so good. I think Miss Maitland might be mad."

"Neither is the photo booth," said Connor. "Too bad, would have made a great photo."

Matt and Becker found a battered, dead raptor.

Stanley stood, stunned, looking at the park.

"A little girl holding balloons," he said.

"What?" asked Matt.

"The first person I saw when I got out of the car was a little girl holding balloons."

Matt saw her, and then heard her. "Mummy?"

"Carrie! Where have you been?"

The woman scooped the girl into her arms.

"A little lost girl, innocently at a park. She could have been killed," said Stanley.

Matt put his hand on Stanley's shoulder. "She wasn't."

"Moore was killed researching, but Connor and Lt. Vale could have been killed saving that girl's life. I think I need to re-think my priorities," said Stanley.

Matt and Becker smiled. Again, there were no "I told you so's."

"Come on back to the ARC," said Bilson, in Stanley's ear.

"Thank you," he said simply. Then, "I will."

Becker pulled Vale out of the car and dusted him off.

"You're never driving me around."

Vale smiled.

"You're cleaning this mess up," said Connor. "You made it."

Vale argued, "You're the one who said, 'Ram the sucker."

"You're the one who did it!"

"Jess, we need recovery teams, lots of secrecy act forms, and a new vehicle."

"Copy. You're all alright?"

"We're fine Jess, and we're coming home," said Becker.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Classroom Chapter Seven

Jess and Bilson were waiting for them outside the lift. Jess hugged Becker tight. Bilson hugged Stanley, but it was a friendly hug. The Becker/Jess hug was not. In fact, they pressed so tightly into each other that they looked like one person.

"How are you?" asked Bilson gently.

Stanley shook his head.

"Yeah, I know," she said. She put her arm around him and moved them into the break room. They sat alone, quietly, until Jess came in with a tray of tea cups.

"We've got a system established," she said softly. "After a bad mission, first we drink tea."

She handed him the warm cup, and smiled kindly.

"Th...thank you," he said. The cup shook badly as he took it. He managed a few sips, and set it down.

"After tea," said Becker. "We have a good, strong shot." He poured a few drops of liquor into the tea.

"What is it?" asked Stanley.

Bilson smiled gently. "Does it matter?"

Stanley shook his head, drinking the altered tea.

"Then we double check," said Matt. "Are you injured, physically, I mean?"

"What?" asked Stanley, not understanding.

Matt smiled. "Yeah, I know. You're in shock, mate. I'm going to gently check you for injuries, OK?"

Stanley nodded, and let Matt pull him up. He staggered backwards, but strong arms caught and held him.

"Easy," said Becker gently. He was the one holding Stanley up.

"You're OK," said Matt.

Stanley scoffed.

"Sorry. Poor choice of words. We know you aren't OK," said Matt.

"We've all been there," said Becker.

Stanley lashed out. "You've all stood helplessly by and watched your friend, your mentor ripped to shreds before you?"

"Yes," said Connor. "It wasn't a dinosaur. It was an insane woman's bullet, but yeah. I watched my mentor die."

Stanley dropped his angry stare. He looked into each face and saw the scars he hadn't seen before. Each one had been through this, even Jess Parker.

"This happens a lot, doesn't it? You watch people, friends and colleagues, die."

No one answered, but every single head looked down.

"Sit for a moment," said Matt. "We are going to have a debriefing, but you just sit here, OK? Bilson, are you good to stay with him?"

She nodded. "I wasn't planning on leaving him, even if it was against orders."

Becker grinned sadly, and patted Stanley's shoulder. Everyone eventually left, leaving Bilson alone with Stanley.

At first he sat and stared blankly into space. Then he wept. He cursed the raptors, and the ARC, and finally Moore. He hit the table with his fists and then collapsed into tears.

Bilson had let him alone, but when his energy finally drained, she leaned over him, hugging his back and side.

They stayed like that for a long time. Eventually, Becker came back in and told Bilson to drive him home.

"We don't need you back tonight," he said to her.

She smiled. "Thanks. I don't want to leave him."

Becker nodded.

"We'll see you both in the morning. Do you hear me, Stanley?" he asked firmly but with an easy tone.

"I...I'm coming back?" he asked. Becker knew he was asking himself that question. Did he want to ever set foot in this hellish place again?

"Yes. Bilson will come get you."

She nodded, and pulled Stanley gently out and took him home. She stayed the evening, ordering Chinese, but he didn't eat. She figured he wouldn't. She had the TV on low, just for some noise. Silence could be especially infuriating.

She eventually fell asleep on the couch, waking up to his soft sobs on the other end. They sat; awake for the rest of the early morning. They rarely spoke, but she knew he needed her there. She went to the bathroom once, and found him staring at the door in panic when she came out.

"I'm sorry. I just...didn't want to be alone. Even for a few seconds."

She nodded. "I know." She took him back to the couch, made tea and even got him to nibble on toast. They spent the rest of the early hours in an uneasy silence.

They left for the ARC. He had managed to shower and dress, though he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he was wearing.

Bilson showered at the ARC and changed into a fresh uniform. It was no big deal; she'd worn her black uniform home before.

It was the first time she was out of Stanley's sight since yesterday. Bilson reported to Security.

"Where is he?" she asked Becker.

"With Lester."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know. We discussed his future here, and decided it's up to him."

"You're going to let him decide?"

"He's the only one who can Bill. He's not going to know right away, himself, if he can handle this life. How can we?"

Bilson nodded. "I know that he was stupid and arrogant."

"And sneaky and deceitful."

"Yes, Captain. He didn't act alone, though. Of the two, I'd say he was the least fanatical."

"Maybe," said Becker. "I don't know if that excuses him."

"No, it doesn't. I just think that there is potential there, Sir. Vale asked me to get close to him. I did. He's likable, and most importantly, I think he's capable of learning and changing."

Becker stared at her for a moment. "I'll take that under advisement. It's an important piece of Intel, thank you."

She grinned weakly. "Normal duties?"

"For now," he said. "We may need your insight and help with Stanley again."

"Of course," then she hesitated. "I like him, Sir. I'll help you help him, and if necessary help protect the ARC against him. I won't lie or use him, so please don't as me to."

"I wasn't going to, Sergeant."

She smiled. "Good. Thank you."

Becker nodded.

Stanley was in Lester's office. He and Matt sat in chairs opposite Lester, who sat behind his desk.

"Thank you for your account, Doctor. I know it was difficult. I would not ask you to relive that horror if it was not necessary. We study the missions, and do all we can to keep casualties low."

Stanley nodded.

"Now," said Lester. "What do we do with you?"

"I don't care," said Stanley.

"That's the shock and grief talking," said Matt. "It's good. If you were obsessed beyond reason you'd demand to be back in the field, even now."

Stanley sighed. "Doctor Moore would, wouldn't he? He was obsessed beyond reason," said Stanley quietly. A few tears leaked out. "He could have gotten me killed. Or you. Or that little girl with the balloons," he said, crying fully now.

Lester waited for Stanley to compose himself, then he said, "I am not going to ask for your resignation."

"You aren't?"

"No. We do need to learn more about the creatures, and you are an expert on dinosaurs. You could possibly, even help save lives."

Stanley let it sink in. "I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know if I want to stay."

"Of course, take a few days. I'll expect an answer soon, though," said Lester.

Stanley nodded. "May I return to studying the files? I don't think I want to see any dinosaurs right now, but I'd like to keep working."

"You don't have to," said Matt.

"Yes, actually. I think I do."

Matt nodded.

"Fine. You will be restricted to the research section, for now," said Lester.

Stanley scoffed. "That won't be necessary, but I understand."

On his way out of Lester's office he asked Jess if she knew where Bilson was. She said the sergeant was in weapons training and couldn't be disturbed. She promised to let Bilson know Stanley wanted to see her.

Stanley poured through the witness accounts of the giganotosaurus He cringed at the report of Nigel Marvin's death. He had been a giant in paleontology. He imagined Marvin's ignorant bliss just before his death, exactly like Dr. Moore.

Stanley sighed, and shook his head. He tried to stop thinking of Moore. He read how Becker and the pilots took refuge under the plane. How Connor laid still beneath the creature. How it finally returned into the anomaly.

He tried to focus on the dinosaur itself, but it was no use. He kept seeing Moore's happy, proud face, and the raptor attacking him from behind. Stanley gave up, deciding to get some coffee and then go home.

Directly out of the research center, he bumped into Bilson.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine. I was looking for you," she said.

"I've given up trying to work. Lester was right, and I need a few days. I'm going home."

Bilson nodded. "Here's my mobile number. Call me, I mean it," she said mock threateningly.

"I will. I...don't know if this is for me, the ARC, I mean."

"I understand. You'll figure it out."

He smiled, and walked to the lift. He turned, and said, "Thank you, Nicole. For everything."

She smiled and nodded.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I made up the blitz behavior of dilophosaurus. Hey, Jurassic Park portrayed it way more different. I'm just taking a little poetic license!

Chapter Eight

The days off passed quickly for Stanley. Bilson and Jess dropped by a few times, bringing food and keeping him company. It was nice, but he was still grieving, and feeling guilty. In addition, he had to decide about the ARC. Should he go back?

Eventually, he couldn't stay away, anymore than he could unlearn the knowledge he gained. He was still restricted to research, and didn't mind at all.

Meanwhile, the alerts went off.

"We have footage of some sort of dinosaur, I think, at a wildlife preserve."

"Right," said Matt.

Becker handed out the black boxes, and kissed the top of Jess' head. Jess focused on the monitors and tried not to think of the possible outcomes of the mission.

The team drove to the preserve. They'd walked quite a distance from the buildings and tourist sites, and had entered a wildly natural, unkempt part of the preserve. They found an area hidden deep in the brush, nestled between some trees.

"It's some kind of camp," said Connor.

"Oh, I don't like this," said Abby, "snare wires, trap nets, rifles, and knives. They're poachers."

"What is this poaching?" asked Emily.

"Illegal hunting of animals," said Abby. "This a wildlife preserve and the animals should be safe. Anyone hunting here is a maggot."

"Yes. That is disgusting," said Emily.

"I'm really sorry," said Becker, "but we have bigger problems."

"I know, I know," said Abby. "If we could just document this. Get proof."

A flash went off. Abby looked up to see Emily holding a mobile phone.

"I have 'taken a photo,' I believe Jess calls it. The inhumane camp will appear on my phone. Yes?"

"You have a cell phone?" asked Becker.

"Jess gave it to me and has been showing me how to use it."

Abby ran over and helped scroll through the phone. "Got them!" she said, and hugged Emily. "You're brilliant." Emily smiled.

"Now can we find the anomaly and creature?" asked Becker.

"I'm so proud of you, Em," said Jess. "Before you blow a blood vessel, Becker, the anomaly is located behind the camp. It isn't far."

"We'll handle that," said Matt, gesturing to Emily. "We'll search the area nearby too."

"Right. We'll head this way," said Becker. He, Abby and Connor walked straight.

"No signs of the creature," said Jess. "I'm not getting anymore reports either. I think the park is hushing it up."

"It was hard getting inside," said Connor. "Who knew park rangers could be so buff and cranky."

"Look," said Abby. She kneeled beside the head of a red deer stag. "Poor thing. Even torn up like this you can see its magnificence."

"Look at the damage to the antlers," said Connor. "One whole side was ripped off."

"It's a fresh kill," said Becker, "Watch yourselves."

Abby and Connor moved closer to Becker and the three moved forward, guarding each other.

A low roar reverberated.

"It's close," said Connor, then a flash jumped on him. Becker shot at it, scaring it away. Connor was crumpled on the ground.

"How bad?"

Abby knelt next to Connor. "He has a pretty bad scratch to his leg. He's unconscious."

"What the hell was it?"

"I didn't get a good look. You?"

"It was a bipedal dinosaur. I don't know what kind. Matt? Do you copy?"

"I can't reach him or Emily, Becker," said Jess. "His and Emily's black boxes are still. There's been no movement."

"Connor!" cried Abby, trying to wake him up.

"He's out," said Becker. "Jess, we need information on that dinosaur."

"I know. I've got footage of it, um, attacking poor Connor. I'll try to get an id. I'm patching in to research section now."

"Stanley here."

Jess paused for a split second. She needed someone able to help. "I need an id on a dinosaur. Connor and Matt aren't available and the team's in danger. Can you help?"

"Do you have video?"

Jess waited a few agonizing seconds as Stanley viewed the footage.

"I have it, and yes, I can id it."

"Patching you into Becker and Abby," said Jess.

"Becker? It's Stanley."

"I read you," said Becker.

"Good. That's a dilophosaurus. It's a carnivore and it can move. We aren't sure how fast, but it wasn't slow and bulky."

"Yeah. It blitzed Connor."

"Makes sense. It's only 6 feet tall, 20 feet long. It probably learned to blitz, get its prey, and get out of the way of larger dinosaurs."

"That seems to be the way it operates. We found a deer head; the carcass was dragged off."

"It ate smaller, plant-eating dinosaurs. A deer would probably do as a substitute. Are you in a grassy area?

"Yeah. We're inside deep, dense brush."

"Can you get away from that brush?"

Becker looked around, and saw the remains of an old cabin.

"Yeah."

"It may help to not look like its prey."

"Got you."

"Do have injured?"

"Yeah, Connor," said Becker, glancing at the unconscious form.

"Predators won't turn away an easy meal. Take special care of him."

"Understood."

"That's about all I can offer," said Stanley.

"It's good," said Abby. "Thank you."

"Stanley out."

Stanley decided to go to Ops. He wouldn't get in the way, and if asked to leave, he would. He was concerned about the team, though, and simply couldn't stand waiting.

Jess was coordinating medical, backup, and police units. Stanley could see a monitor trained on the old cabin. He wondered how she had surveillance in the woods.

"Wildlife preserve," said Lester, answering Stanley's unasked question. "They have motion sensor cameras as well as regular monitors for the tourists. Jess hacked into the system and is getting very good vantage points."

"Is there just the one dilophosaurus?"

"As far as we know."

"Jess, any sign of Matt?"

"No Becker."

There was silence.

"How is Connor?"

Abby's voice came over, "He's losing a lot of blood."

"That's bad," said Stanley, softly. "It might attract it."

"I'm sure the Captain will handle the situation," said Lester. Stanley could see he was concerned.

"Still, no worries," he said, shaking off the brief emotional moment. "Connor is more durable than cockroaches."

"Jess, we can't cower here," said Becker.

Jess shut her eyes. "What are you going to do?" she asked, forcing herself calm.

"I'm going to distract it, so Abby can get a shot."

Jess bit her lip. "I understand."

"Don't worry Jess," said Abby. "I won't miss."

Jess nodded. "I trust you."

There was agonizing silence till Jess heard Becker's voice, "2...3...Now!"

Jess heard a sudden roar and howl, followed by EMD fire. Then nothing.

"Becker? Abby?"

Stanley and Lester both stood behind Jess now, having heard the commotion piped through Jess' system.

"Becker?"

"I'm fine, Jess," he said. "Abby is a good shot."

Jess giggled with relief. "Medics are on the way."

"Thanks Jess," said Abby.

"No," chuckled Jess. "Thank you. I had plans for my boyfriend."

"I can't wait to hear," said Becker.

"This is touching," said Lester, "and excellent job, but where the hell is Anderson?"

"His black box is on the move. Still no contact."

"Abby stay with Connor and the creature. I'll go look for Matt and Emily. What the hell?"

"What is it?" asked Jess.

"Matt and Emily, staggering out of the brush," said Abby. "Matt's injured."

"What the hell is going on? Why doesn't he answer?"

"Give us a minute, Lester," said Becker.

A few moments later, Becker came over the comms. He was chuckling.

"Jess, please send a couple of park rangers over to that encampment. We were right, they were poachers, and Matt, uh, dealt with them," said Becker.

"Oh, no," said Lester, "how dead are they?"

Becker chuckled. "Abby's giving Matt her comm. The poachers took his and Emily's. Hang on."

"Lester?"

"Into poacher hunting, are we?"

"Not hardly. They attacked us. Emily head butted one and I got the drop on the other two. They're perfectly fine. Well, a bit battered."

"Very well, have recovery make them sign the normal papers and then give them to the park officials. You did close the anomaly?"

"Yes, sir. You may want to talk to Emily. She's got a great photo of the tied-up poachers. She wants to splatter it all over face book."

"Does Lady Merchant know what that is?" asked Lester.

"Unfortunately. Blame Jess," said Matt.

"I will, I promise," said Lester, glaring at the blushing field coordinator. "Well done, come on in."

"Jess," said Becker. "Is Stanley there?"

"Here, Captain," answered Stanley.

"Thanks. You saved us valuable time. You probably saved all three of us."

"I don't know about that. Glad I could help."

"So am I. We're coming in," said Becker.

"Hurry," said Jess.

"We will."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Classroom Chapter 9- Conclusion

A few days later, Stanley walked into the canteen. There was boisterous laughter coming from the large table in the corner. He saw Vale acting out some adventure as his colleagues in black laughed. At the next table sat the main team. Connor, bandaged, but showing no other signs of his trauma, argued with Abby as Emily played referee and Matt grinned and watched. Jess and Becker sat in their own world, smiling, touching, and giggling.

Stanley ordered his food. Kim smiled sweetly at him and got his order. He turned around looking for an empty table.

"Stan, my man!" cried Vale. He motioned for Stanley to come sit with the black shirts. Then he saw Bilson, smile and nod, moving over to make room.

Stanley walked toward the black table, but one out of place black shirt said, "You don't want to eat with those degenerates."

Stanley looked to see Becker and Jess, intertwined, beckoning him over to their table.

"That's right; you want to be at the table with the smart people," said Connor, "and Becker."

Connor waited for some retaliation, but Becker sat still kissing Jess's hand and smiling as she gibbered on about something. "Man, he's gone," Connor muttered in disappointment.

Stanley didn't have to chose, Bilson pulled him down to her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm managing alright, I guess," said Stanley.

"Oh, you're doing better than that, I think," said Bilson. "You helped the team today, and they won't forget that."

He chuckled. "I answered some questions," he said. "Some school children could have done the same."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Belittling yourself. You did well."

"I did my job."

"Yeah," said Bilson. "That's why you're here. Why we're all here."

Stanley took a bite of yogurt. "I suppose," he said.

Bilson smiled. "Not everyone's job is the same. Not everyone handles computers, or works with the creatures, or works in the field."

Stanley said, "I know. I know research and studies are important. It's just that I'm confused. The anomalies possess an opportunity to advance our knowledge of these creatures. I still believe that. I still believe living creatures must be studied."

Bilson, "But?"

"But the risks are too great."

Bilson smiled. "Then find a way to study them within the restrictions of safety."

Stanley smiled and laughed. "It's so obvious now. Why wasn't it before Dr. Moore died?"

"I don't know," answered Bilson. "People get blind," she said, glancing at Becker and Jess and smiling. "Believe it or not, there was a time that I had convinced myself that something existed that did not."

"What do you mean?"

"It sounds stupid now, and it doesn't compare at all to Moore's death, but I fancied someone I believed fancied me back. The truth was that he fancied someone else. It was obvious, actually, but I was blind to it. We can convince ourselves of all kinds of things."

"Like knowledge is everything."

Bilson nodded. "We can learn, though, and find out life is livable even in different circumstances."

"Do you still fancy this person?"

"Honestly, no. I was new, vulnerable, and I guess, confused. What I felt wasn't real, and I know that now, and I have a good relationship with him, and his girlfriend."

"That's interesting."

Bilson laughed. "This place is interesting and insane."

"It is. I hope I can find my place in it."

"You will, once you see that you already kind of have."

Stanley stared at her, and then his eye caught Vale teasing Flowers, and the black uniforms laughing around him. The main team was loudly discussing something beside him, and he realized that he was already inside the community of the ARC.

He just needed to accept it.

The weeks went by and Stanley found himself discussing dinosaurs with Connor.

"Can you believe some paleontologists still group dimetrodon among dinosaurs?" asked Stanley.

"Seriously? Like in papers and displays and stuff?" Connor asked and Stanley nodded. Then Connor continued, "That's crazy. They lived like 30 million years earlier than dinosaurs."

"I know. It's not even a dinosaur, and that's my biggest complaint about putting them with the dinosaurs. It was a pleycosaur."

"Right," said Connor. "One of the earliest families of reptiles. Personally, I think more should be taught about the earlier creatures. They're just as fascinating."

"Really? You strike me as the kind of guy who likes the gigantic size, huge teeth, and outright terror of the g-Rex, and the beautiful, breath-taking majesty of the brachiosaur."

"Wow, and you've only known me a short while," said Connor grinning.

Stanley laughed. "You're right of course. There are so many amazing creatures before and after the dinosaurs. It is a shame that the dinos hog so much attention."

"There is attention being given to the recent finds on "Dinosaur Island."

Stanley smiled. "Dr. Moore would have pummeled you for using that name."

"He didn't like it, eh?"

"No. I learned quickly to always refer to it as the Isle of Wight. He could be stodgy like that. Of course, the new discoveries are exciting." Stanley smirked. "Connor, I wanted to go and dig there so bad. I use to whine all the time about not being on the busy street of paleontology."

"Now look where you are," said Connor smiling.

Stanley smiled back. "I'm still embarrassed that I broke into tears when you put that baby nodosaur, live and wriggling, in my arms."

"I understood. It's so ironic that we'd find a live baby where they found that fossil of a baby nodosaur in 1997. What are the odds?"

"I don't know. It sure was a wonderful, amazing moment," said Stanley. "Has Abby named it yet?"

Just then Abby appeared. "Perfect timing. I came to get you two for the surprise."

"Surprise?" asked Stanley.

"You identified it," said Connor, "In caring for an infant, it helps to know what the heck it is, right?"

Abby smiled and nodded. "That's always been my theory."

"So we thought you deserved this surprise," said Connor.

"I don't understand."

Abby smiled. "With your permission, we'd like to name the nodosaur after Dr. Moore."

"I'm crying again," he said, wiping off the tears. "Thank you. It's very kind."

"He may have been...overzealous, but he was one of us...someone who studied and wanted to preserve the dinosaur legacy," said Connor.

"Is 'Moore" OK? Or would you prefer his first name?" asked Abby.

Stanley raised his eyebrows, "Hubert? No, I like Moore."

"Hey, I don't know your first name," said Connor.

"It's David," said a feminine voice. Bilson stood in the doorway. "I prefer Stanley though."

"So do I," said Stanley, "ever since a school trip involving my ridiculing class and a naked statue bearing my name."

"Oh, God!" said Abby. "That's awful!"

"Yeah, a lot of parents didn't appreciate the early anatomy lesson. I didn't appreciate the obscene gestures boys in my class made when they said my name."

Connor laughed. "Becker must have had a similar experience. He pretends he doesn't have a first name."

"I don't blame him," said Stanley.

Bilson laughed, "So, can we all go see the new addition to our family?"

"Yes," said Abby, taking Stanley's arm. "You get to be the first one to hold the now officially named Moore."

"Moore, the nodosaur," said Connor with a smirk. "It's perfect."

"Thank you," said Stanley. "I am touched."

Bilson smiled. After Abby and Stanley walked out, Connor grabbed her arm.

"You two are quite cozy."

"Are we?" she asked.

"Yes. So, are you...dating him?"

"Well, Connor. We hang out, often alone. We've eaten quite a few meals together. I know where he lives, he knows where I live. So, I guess you could say we're dating."

"I knew it!"

"Except," said Bilson, "what I described—hanging out, sometimes alone, eating together, and knowing where each other lives—pertains to you and Captain Becker as well, doesn't it? Do you have something to confess, Connor?"

Connor glared at her. "Not funny, Bill."

Bilson laughed and it echoed down the hall as she followed Abby and Stanley.

"I repeat, not funny."

The End of Classroom


End file.
